


【仏英/法英】有朝一日请想我

by The_SC



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SC/pseuds/The_SC
Summary: 他一直在笑，笑得我心都快要酥掉了。他说他叫弗朗西斯，法国人名中最普通的那个弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。他啜了一口酒，捏起夹在杯口上的樱桃丢进嘴里。我看见了他的唇，湿漉漉的，也不知是酒液还是樱桃的汁。接着，他对我说，希望我哪天回到英国，或者再次来到法国，可以想起他的名字。“亚瑟，有朝一日请想我。”在我们拜别之前，他对我说了这句话。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	【仏英/法英】有朝一日请想我

**Author's Note:**

> 本文首发于lofter。

1.  
我第一次看见弗朗西斯时，他正坐在塞纳河边喂鸽子。他长得很年轻，约摸三十岁，也很漂亮，如果不是下巴有胡子，我还以为他是一个女人。  
那时我第一次去巴黎，完全不会路，身边也没有同伴。我握着一张地图，完全摊开半跪在塞纳河的河岸边，正研究着东南西北。  
你们知道，我们英国人一向都是自己的困难自己解决。如无必要，我也不怎么想求问这群法国人。更何况，我的法语实在不灵光，只限于会说bonjour跟Je t'aime的程度。当我穿过英吉利海峡，来到这片土地，看着路牌跟店铺招牌那一长串天书一样的法文，我感觉自己的脑子被驴踢了。  
我后悔来法国了，我就不该选择巴黎当做我踏出世界的第一步。  
正当我一筹莫展之时，我的头顶传来一声英语的“需要帮助吗”。  
你们能够想象吗？一个高中毕业刚满十八岁的学生，鼓起勇气走出家乡，踏出征服世界的第一步，却在一个人生地不熟的地方因为迷路而梦想夭折。这种感觉就像童话里，一个打怪升级挑战大魔王的骑士，在刚出新手村的时候因为误食毒蘑菇身亡而故事提前结束一样，郁闷而荒唐。  
而这一声来自家乡语言的问候，就像那个身亡的骑士刚好被一个路过的天使施展魔法满血复活时听见的上帝歌声同样亲切。  
我几乎是感激涕零地循声望去，接着看见了一个法国人。  
之所以能够一眼认出他是法国人，是因为他那种雌雄难辨的漂亮。我知道这种形容对于一个男人来说非常失礼，但我说的是不带贬义的真心话。我在英国也见过许多帅气的男人，可如他这般漂亮的，我还是第一次见。他不像英国男人那种面瘫、拒人于千里之外的禁欲型帅气。他的漂亮是温和的，诸如春风拂过的薰衣草花田，夏天融化的冰淇淋之类，让人不由得想要亲近。  
而且，他不同于其他死气沉沉的战时人。他一直冲着我笑，仿佛就算我走上去捏他的脸，他也不会生气。  
在来巴黎之前，我的朋友叮嘱我，法国人都是傲慢的青蛙。他们瞧不起英国人，也不喜欢说英语，所以遇到什么难题，最好不要求助他们。  
可我面前的这个法国人并不傲慢。直觉告诉我，我可以信任他。  
我走上前去用英语问他先贤祠怎么走。他让我稍等一会儿，接着把手里的面包屑高高一扬。  
对面河岸的一大群鸽子顿时嗡嗡地扑腾着翅膀俯冲过来抢食。在我视野里的整片天空，全是鸽子的羽翼，灰的白的青的纹理晃得我眼花。他拍了拍手，从遍地鸽子的河岸边起来，对一愣一愣的我说要直接带我去。我问他你不是喂着鸽子么？他晃了晃空袋子，说已经没东西可喂了。  
请你们相信，在我向他问路之前，他的那袋子面包屑几乎是满的。  
我觉得他想对我图谋不轨，可我转念一想，我一没财，二没色，全身上下没有一处是值钱的，一看就是明显的一副穷学生样。他如果真要打劫，完全就是找错对象了。  
不过，距离战争胜利才仅仅过了十八年，全世界都处于百废待兴的状态。无论是像他这种经历过战争的，还是如我这种战后出生的，大家都是穷人。  
我还是决定暂时信任他，不为什么，只凭我的直觉。  
他问我第几次来巴黎，我说第一次。他说巴黎是个好地方，你来过以后就会爱上这里。我说伦敦也是好地方，你去过以后也会爱上伦敦。他对着我笑，那种人畜无害的温柔的笑。那天阳光很好，天出奇的蓝，教堂的钟响一声接着一声，跟婚礼似的。他笑着说：“伦敦的确是个好地方，我喜欢伦敦，也喜欢英格兰。”  
我留意到，他的眼眸是罕见的浅紫色，而且，“伦敦”跟“英格兰”这两个地名，他说的是中古英语。  
他带我去先贤祠，途中路过一家糖果店。他让我在门口等一会儿，接着走了进去。出来的时候他的手中多了一小包糖果，都是心形的，红的蓝的什么颜色都有。他把那包糖果塞进我的手里，说是巴黎特产，让我尝一尝。  
我尝了一颗，酸酸甜甜的，味道还不错。可一个萍水相逢的陌生人，送了我一包糖果，总觉得哪里都不太对劲。我没有再吃，想要把糖果还给他，尽管我喜欢那个味道。他没有接，把糖果推回给我。他依然冲着我笑，这一路上，他那种浅浅的笑就未停过。他说：“你就当做我是在哄小孩吧。”  
他的笑容晃得我失神，不知不觉中我又把糖果收了回来。  
我的朋友提醒我，法国人是危险的，他们擅长制造浪漫，可那不过是他们骗人的伎俩。对他们而言，撩拨他人的心就跟吃饭睡觉一样平常。所以，我要仔细提防这些法国人，切勿把自己陷进去。  
可我觉得，我已经快要陷进去了。  
接下来的一路，我都没什么话。他倒一直滔滔不绝地说，我们路过协和广场，他就给我讲大革命。我们路过荣军院，他就给我讲拿破仑。我们路过莎士比亚书店，他还给我买了一本绝版的《麦克白》。  
我都不知道我一个英国人来法国为什么要买英国作家的书。  
最后，我们到了先贤祠，他带我参观里面的壁画，还有各种伟人的墓室。他给我讲卢梭、伏尔泰还有雨果的故事，讲得声情并茂，逼真得差点让我以为他与这些伟人认识。  
从先贤祠出来以后他让我陪他去一趟附近的巴黎圣母院，他说要去里面朝圣。我陪他走了进去，见他跪在耶稣的神像之下，十指交叉、闭着双眼很是虔诚。  
我不知道他在祈祷什么，是心有罪恶想要忏悔？还是梦想成真前来还愿？  
他也没告诉我，朝圣完了笑着问我接下来还想去哪里。我说蒙马特高地吧，听说那里可以俯视整个巴黎。他又说可以带我去。  
我问他不用工作吗，他说他的工作就是导游。我说我是穷学生，请不起他。他又说那就陪他吃一顿饭，当做是酬劳。  
我总觉得他在谋划着什么，可我实在想不出来自己身上有什么是值得他谋划的。  
他带我去了蒙马特高地，在圣心教堂讲巴黎公社的故事。我与他一同坐在石阶之上，俯瞰整个巴黎。那时天色已经有些暗沉，许多房子亮起了灯。我看见星星点点的灯光，拢在象牙白的石墙，蓝灰色的屋顶之中。我看见了香榭丽舍的梧桐树，整整齐齐的两排，中间是红叶铺就的路面。  
巴黎很美，我喜欢这个地方。  
晚上他带我去红磨坊吃饭，我还喝了点小酒。酒吧里红的绿的灯光暗沉沉的，舞台中间有人在吹萨克斯，那些靡靡之音就像一条柔软的蛇老想钻进我的耳朵里。气氛很暧昧，不管是我与他之间的，还是这酒吧里其他人的。  
他晃动着酒杯，含着笑意问我叫什么名字。我打了一个嗝，嘴里全是酒味。我想我一定是吃太多了。没办法，这里的食物实在是太好吃了，是我生平吃过的味道之最，所以忍不住多吃了一些。  
我对他说我叫亚瑟，亚瑟王那个亚瑟，全名亚瑟·柯克兰。  
他一直在笑，笑得我心都快要酥掉了。他说他叫弗朗西斯，法国人名中最普通的那个弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。  
他啜了一口酒，捏起夹在杯口上的樱桃丢进嘴里。我看见了他的唇，湿漉漉的，也不知是酒液还是樱桃的汁。接着，他对我说，希望我哪天回到英国，或者再次来到法国，可以想起他的名字。  
“亚瑟，有朝一日请想我。”在我们拜别之前，他对我说了这句话。  
  
2.  
五年后我第二次来到巴黎，再一次地在塞纳河岸看见了弗朗西斯。  
他还是坐在同一个地方，穿着同一身衣服，抱着一袋子面包屑喂鸽子。我叫他的名字，他也认出了我，又如上次那般，把整袋子面包屑倾洒至半空。  
我再次看见了大群大群的鸽子从对岸飞来，扑到他的脚下，简直就是昨日重现。  
他说我长高了，也变成熟了，不再是以前那个想让人用糖来哄的稚嫩小孩。我说可不是？我已经二十三岁，大学毕业也工作了，不再是一无所有的穷学生了。  
倒是他，五年过去竟然还是约摸三十岁的样子，还是很漂亮，那种雌雄难辨的漂亮。  
我走上前去，捏了捏他的脸。我说这些年你是吃防腐剂度日的吗？怎么一点变老的迹象都没有？  
他没有生气，也没有反抗，任由我捏，一如既往温柔地冲着我笑。  
我又想起朋友曾经的警告，可我知道我已经陷进去了，这次来巴黎，一半为工作，一半就是为了找他。  
我是个读历史的，毕业以后希望能写一本书，关于战争时期的历史。我在英国拜访了很多现存的军人，从他们的口述当中整理了一本战争回忆录。我知道我的下一站应该去莫斯科，或者华盛顿，甚至北京都比现在强，可我最终选择了来巴黎。  
法国不是主战场，我来巴黎其实搜集不了多少故事，可我还是来了。  
梵语传说中提到，有些相遇是前世注定的。我不知道这算不算是冥冥之中，我只知道，我第一次看见弗朗西斯，就觉得他的相貌，他的笑容，他的举手投足都让我很熟悉。而且，他的名字我也觉得好像在哪里听过。  
当然，这些我不打算告诉他，我能告诉他的是，我需要他带我再次游览巴黎，只是为工作。  
他问我回英国以后有没有想起他。我说没有，我学业很忙，工作也很忙。他不说话，意义不明地笑着，过了很久才回一句话。他说：“我倒是时常想起你，亚瑟。”  
他说得很随意，声音也很小，仿佛是在自言自语而我能听见只是无意中的捕捉，又仿佛就算到了我的耳边，被风轻轻一吹也消散了。  
我现在有点相信了，法国人撩拨他人的确就跟吃饭睡觉一样平常。  
他又带我去了先贤祠跟圣母院，这次我带了很多钱，足够买下他一周的导游费。他却没有收下我的钱，依然要求我陪他吃饭作为报酬。  
路过几年前的那家糖果店，他又给我买了心形的糖果。  
我想问他到底是不是要对我图谋不轨，为什么老是像哄小孩一样哄我。你就明说吧，你是为劫财还是劫色？财我没有，色我只有一丢丢。如果想劫色，我倒是可以勉为其难成全你。  
可是我什么也没问，只掏出两张钞票硬塞到他手里。我说弗朗西斯，我有钱，我付得起这糖果钱，也付得起你的导游费。  
他安静地看着我。  
我没有与他对视，只盯着头顶的天空看。我听见远处传来教堂的钟响，一声接着一声，仿佛要给谁办婚礼。  
他又带我去红磨坊吃饭，这次我喝了不少酒。我趴在玻璃桌面上，用手臂枕着脑袋，就像小孩子临睡前听妈妈讲安眠故事。我醉眼朦胧地看着他，看他拎着酒杯的手，看他顺滑的浅金色长发，看他被浸湿的唇，看他含着笑意的眼睛。  
我不喜欢说脏话，可我想说，这人真他娘的好看。五年了，对于这张脸，我还是念念不忘到如今。  
晚饭过后我们回到蒙马特高地的石阶上。我头很晕，目及之处的灯光就像无数颗星星不停地绕着我转。我没力气走路，就靠在他的怀里醒酒。  
我抱紧他的手臂，生怕我一不留神他就会从我的身边溜走。我想我大概已经被酒精操纵了我的神经，因为我一直大着舌头跟他说话。我问他：“喂弗朗西斯，说情话在你们法国是不是家常便饭？”  
他问我这话从何而来？我说：“你为什么说时常想起我？害我以为你喜欢我。”  
我听见了一阵气声，估计是他在笑。听他笑我顿时就来气，怎么着？还不许人自作多情啊？我在他的手背用力咬了一口。那么漂亮的手，细皮嫩肉的，就适合给我留下一排丑陋的牙印。  
我冲他做鬼脸，还往他的脸上喷酒气，得意地说：“这是对你说谎的惩罚。”  
他的手臂环住我，就在我的肚子上。他现在一定觉得很难受，因为我把自己所有的重量都压到了他的身上。可他没有推开我，也没有抱怨什么，就让我一直靠着他。  
他在看脚下的巴黎城，目光飘飘渺渺，就像在看一个遥远的故事。如果他现在能够点上一支香烟就好了，那他看起来就与这巴黎的夜景更加地融为一色。  
美丽的景色，美丽的人，一幅相得益彰的画。  
我对着他傻笑，伸出手去捏他的脸。他始终没有对我说过半个不字，无论我是怎样地祸害他。就在我祸害完他的脸，打算继续祸害他的胡子时，他突然对我说：“我没有说谎，我的确时常想起你，也的确喜欢你。亚瑟，我喜欢你很多年了。”  
我揪着他的胡子一动不动，过了很久，我转而掐自己的脸。  
他抓住我的手腕把它扯下来，好笑地问我干嘛要掐自己。我说，我要看看我是在梦里还是在现实。  
我抱起他的脖子试探性地亲了他一下，想看他什么反应。  
他还是没有对我说不。  
巴黎的夜色拥抱着我，他的吻也拥抱着我。我想把他纹进我的血液里，与他一同抵达快乐的彼岸。我想与他一起看烟花盛放，亲手捧起黎明时分晶莹的露珠。  
我想继续与他亲吻，他却掐着我的后颈制止了我。  
他不知为何突然说起我们背后那座圣心教堂建成的缘由，他说建造教堂的初衷是为了安抚那些在内战之中死去而不得安宁的灵魂。拜托！这个时候跟我谈什么历史？我只想让你现在就立刻安抚我躁动不安的灵魂。  
他环着我的腰要把我扶起来，而我一步也不愿动，只想就此黏在他的身上直到天荒地老。于是他贴着我的耳朵说：“嘿亚瑟，我们去旅馆吧。”  
立刻！马上！麻利点，赶紧的！如果你不想对我图谋不轨，那就我要对你图谋不轨了。  
那天晚上我们滚上了床，并顺理成章地确定了关系。我终于如愿地达到了自己时隔五年再次拜访巴黎的真正目的，那就是我要买下弗朗西斯一辈子的导游费。

3.  
我与弗朗西斯一起去了诺曼底，拜访如今住在芒什的一个幸存老兵。去的路上我们顺道游览了一遍圣米歇尔山，我陪弗朗西斯去山上的教堂朝圣。  
他又给我讲历史，讲百年战争时期有一百多名骑士在这里抵抗英军长达24年，还有大革命时期这里曾经被用来当做囚犯的监狱。一如他之前给我讲过的所有故事，这次的两个也真实得如同他的亲身经历。我不知道他从哪里听来这么多的细节，饶是我这个学历史的，也不一定清楚那些骑士的名字，囚犯的人生。  
对我而言，他说的那两个惊心动魄的故事，不过是我在课本上随手划下的一句话。  
离开圣山之前，弗朗西斯单膝跪在沙岸上，面朝着岛屿的方向低头亲吻了脚下的大地。我笑他像个虔诚的苦行僧，如果不是早与他发生过关系我真要怀疑他是不是一个正准备要去布道的俗家神父。他笑了笑，没附和我，但也没有反驳我。他搂着我的肩膀亲吻我的脸颊，轻轻地对我说：“亚瑟，我热爱这片土地，但我也爱你。”  
我不会说法语，整理幸存老兵口述的故事必须要弗朗西斯这个法国人从旁翻译，这也是我为什么一定请他当导游的原因之一。  
离开巴黎的时候我本来与他谈得好好的，他与我在一起，我买他一辈子的导游费。可不知为何，当我出了车站，告知那位老兵的名字与住址时，他却拉着我，立即调头往回走。  
我问他怎么了，他半句解释都没给，只说不想见那人。可刚走了两步，他又停下来，莫名其妙地抱住了我。  
他叫我的名字，只一声咏叹，落在我耳边，像一首隽永的诗。  
接着他又愿意陪我去了，真是让人疑惑。不过很快地，我就不再去想这段插曲了，毕竟与我的工作无关。我来到那位独居的老兵住所前，敲响他的房门。  
我礼貌地跟那位穿着绿军装的中年男人简单说明了来意，当然，我用的是英语。然后我拉过躲在门边的弗朗西斯，要他帮我翻译成法语。那位老兵看见弗朗西斯不知为何突然震惊异常，他浑身都在颤抖，用覆满伤疤的两只手死死掐着弗朗西斯的臂膀，一边飙出了眼泪一边叽里呱啦地说着我听不懂的法语。弗朗西斯温柔却疏离地对着他笑，拨开那人的手一边说话一边不住地摇头。  
那人很激动，看起来也不太相信他说的话。他扯着弗朗西斯的手臂一下把他拽进房子里，拉着他走进自己的房间，打开抽屉，从里面拿出一张发黄的照片，指着照片上的一人继续叽里呱啦。  
我偷偷瞄了一眼，那是一张只有巴掌大的照片，从发黄的程度来看应该有二十多年了。上面是三个穿着军装的人，其中一个是这老兵，中间有两道粗眉毛的那个与我惊人地相像，剩下的那个，则与弗朗西斯长得一模一样。  
不是同一个人年轻的时候与年老的那种相像，而是约摸三十岁，雌雄难辨的漂亮，与如今长得一模一样。  
我想起五年前我十八岁那年第一次看见弗朗西斯，他就已经与现在一模一样了，如果按照照片的年代再往前推……  
弗朗西斯是战时生人这点我知道，可我还以为战争时期的他只是一个孩子。因为他不像其他我拜访过的老兵被强烈的战争创伤后遗症所折磨，他的个性始终是温和的，所以我以为他并没有被那场持续了六年的战争所吞噬。可如果照片里的人是他的话……  
我好像知道了什么不得了的事情。  
我们最后被老兵赶出了家门，采访完全无法进行，因为老兵的情绪过于激动，弗朗西斯激起了他严重的战争创伤后遗症。他大吼大叫，歇斯底里地大哭，在屋子里乱打乱砸，暴力伤害自己，还把我们丢出了门外。  
我担心那位老兵的安危，捶打他的房门想让他开门。弗朗西斯却制止了我，牵起我的手让我离开，别管那老兵。他说：“发泄完就能平静下来了，不用担心，战场上活下来的人，生的欲望比谁都强。”  
“你怎么知道？难道你经历过？”我甩开他的手，直勾勾地看着他，胆战心惊。  
他想重新牵我，我却后退了一步。  
“那照片上的人是不是你？你到底多少岁？”我问他，声音是颤抖的。  
他叹了一口气，像是无奈又像是终于认命。  
他让我先回旅馆，然后他自己去买了一瓶农药。在旅馆里，他当着我的面，喝下了整瓶农药。  
这完全吓到了我。我什么也顾不得，顾不得探究他的秘密，也顾不得他是不是一直在骗我。我牵起他，只想立即带他去医院洗胃。我怕我走慢一步，他就因此而毒死了。  
可是他拉着我不让我走，并且要我仔细观察他的变化。  
我看见他跪在马桶前，大口大口地呕吐，大汗淋漓、肌肉抽搐。他的背部长出了大片的红斑与水泡，完完全全就是农药中毒的迹象。我焦急地握着他的手要拉他去看医生，他却不愿去，还向我强调要仔细观察他。  
过了一会儿，我看见他背上的红斑开始慢慢消退，才半个小时，就已经恢复回光滑细腻的皮肤。他停止了呕吐，不再抽搐，顺道擦一把额头上的汗。  
我震惊地看着他无事人一样地站起来，想去找刚刚被他丢掉的农药瓶子。他阻止了我要翻垃圾桶的举动，软绵绵地靠在我的身上，说：“不用翻了，那瓶药是真的。我死不了，从我出生以来，直到现在，我已经活上千年了。”  
就在我还艰难地消化着“活千年”这个概念时，他又丢了一个更重磅的信息。  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦不是人类，而是国家，应天命而生，代表着法/兰/西灵魂的国家意识体。  
我一个普通人，竟然在跟一个国家谈恋爱？而且这个国家，竟然还是我们英国的死对头法国？  
天佑女王，我到底看上了个什么玩意儿？  
我头疼得很，揉着发涨的脑袋不知所措。弗朗西斯问我还好吗？我把脑袋摇得像拨浪鼓。  
我问他：“你是法/国？”他点头。我接着问他：“那你是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦？”他又点头。我想了想，再次问他：“那你跟我上床的时候是法/国还是弗朗西斯？”他无奈地笑了一下：“这有区别吗？”  
区别可大了！  
我把死对头法/国赶出了房门，从背包的暗格中掏出我珍藏多年的女王纪念勋章，别在了我的睡衣上。我特地穿上我的米字旗内裤，用以证明我是一个热爱祖国的英国人。我把枕头边上天天抱在怀里的小泰迪熊塞回背包里，因为它是法/国送给我的。做完了这一切，我穿戴整齐，平躺到床上，盖上被子。  
到了半夜，被失眠困扰多时的我一脚踹开了房门。  
弗朗西斯果然坐在门边，靠着墙，安静地抽着香烟。我一把夺过他的半支烟，丢到地上狠狠地踩灭。他不明就里，正想发问，我拽着他的手腕把他扯进房间，抵在墙上，热烈地吻他。  
在抱着被子失眠大半夜以后，我可耻地发现，我需要他，我想他，我不能没有他。  
管他是法/国还是弗朗西斯，我只知道，我爱他。  
兴许是我的热情吓到了他。他好不容易等我稍微喘气的时候把我从他的身上扒下来。他关上了大开着的房门，对我说：“亚瑟，我是国家意识体。”  
我又想吻他，被他躲了过去。他与我对视：“我不会老，也不会死。”  
“所以？”我说。  
“亚瑟，我已经维持这个样子在世间存在上千年了，你不觉得害怕吗？”他的语气是从未有过的认真。  
我伸出两根手指，在我们英国人的习惯中，那是“干你娘”的意思。我说：“我现在给你两个选择，要么上我，要么滚蛋。如果你选第一个，那么我当一切事情都从未发生过。如果你选第二个，那么请你从现在开始永远消失在我面前。”  
他终于微笑起来。  
  
4.  
如果你们问我，跟一个永远漂亮，永远不会变老的人谈恋爱是什么感觉？我会告诉你们，简直就爽爆了好吗？当初弗朗西斯吸引我的就是他的那张脸，现在他竟然告诉我，他的脸保质期是无限长，我永远都不用担心他长出皱纹，皮肤下垂，变成一个万人嫌的糟老头子。更重要的是，这张脸只属于我一人。  
天佑女王，还有什么比这更爽的吗？必须没有！  
我问弗朗西斯，在这一千年里，除了我，他还跟谁谈过恋爱？弗朗西斯说没有，他是国家，不与人类谈恋爱。我说那还跟我谈恋爱？他揉了揉我的脑袋，然后轻轻吻我。  
“亚瑟，你不一样，你是特别的。”  
我又问他，除了他，还有别的国家意识体吗？例如英国呢？英国的意识体是怎样的？  
他摇了摇头说，他从未见过别国的意识体。因为这是一个国家最高等级的军事机密，只有历代的君主才知道。意识体的身份一旦公开，等待他的只有别国无止境的杀戮与追捕。  
“伤害我不会让法国的领土有半点损失，但可以使她的国体受辱。更何况，我知道太多秘密。”弗朗西斯说。  
所以，他永远只有一个人。他热爱他的国土，也热爱他的国民，但他永远只能躲在不为人知的角落里，默默地守护着这个国家。  
我们进行这段对话时，是在卡尔瓦多斯的旅馆里，弗朗西斯答应我，要带我去奥马哈海滩，说说二十多年前诺曼底登陆的故事，所以我们去了附近停留。那天晚上，他就在床上抱着我，与我说他千年以来的往事。  
他说到贞德，一个忠贞勇敢最后惨死于火架之上的少女。他也说到路易十四，像太阳那般耀眼的国王。还有拿破仑，一个军事天才，撼动了整个欧洲的枭雄。  
我问他殖民地开拓与海洋争霸的往事。他刮了刮我的鼻子，笑着说：“你不就希望我承认你们英国才是最厉害的吗？”  
噢，这话我就不爱听了，还用你承认吗？英国本来就是最厉害的。  
我们去了奥马哈海滩。  
弗朗西斯先带我去附近的公墓里拜祭，据说那里埋葬着他曾经的战友。他买了百合，带我穿过竖立着一排排白色十字架的草坪，来到一座墓碑前。  
墓碑上只有名字与去世的时间，我看着那个与我相同的人名，讶异道：“这么巧？这位也叫亚瑟？”  
弗朗西斯点了点头，然后放下百合花，说：“他自个儿起的。他没有名字，又喜欢亚瑟王，于是他叫自己做亚瑟。”  
关于这位战友亚瑟，弗朗西斯没有与我说太多，只告诉我他是个好人。我也没有追问到底，毕竟更让我感兴趣的是有关战争的细节，我的书稿着重的是事而不是人。  
他带我在一艘破船的遗骸旁坐下，说起那场惨烈的战争。  
他说到战士们如何用绳梯从船艇下来淌着水向海滩奔去，如何因为德军密集的扫射而一批一批地倒下去。他说到他与亚瑟侥幸躲过了子弹冲进草丛之中，亚瑟在一堆尸体的掩护之下用步枪打死了不少德军。他们攻克了不少德军的防御工事，最后亚瑟为了掩护他转移而被炮弹炸死。  
当说到亚瑟血肉模糊地躺在地上已经气若游丝但仍然用尽最后一口气让他快走时，弗朗西斯停止了诉说。我拍了拍他的背部，问他：“你还好吗？不想说可以不说。”  
他抱住了我，轻轻地叫了一声：“亚瑟。”我应了他，他又叫了一声。  
我不知道他叫的是我还是那位战友亚瑟，按理来说我并不喜欢他的心里挂念着某个除我以外的人，但死者为大，既然那人已经死了，那我就不必担忧那人动摇了我的地位。  
我拿出纸笔，在他从哀思之中恢复过来之前趁机多写几页手稿。最后，当日落黄昏，街灯亮起，我写完稿件的最后一笔，我发现他不知什么时候把脑袋搁在我的肩膀上睡着了。  
我拍他的脸，对他喊“青蛙，起床了”。他被我拍醒，半梦半醒地对我笑了一下。我按捺住自己被美色勾引得扑通扑通的心，严肃道：“在死者的长眠之地应该庄重，睡觉像什么样子？”  
他捏了捏我的鼻子，温柔地说：“你说的都对，亲爱的。”  
天佑女王，法国人撩拨他人真的如同吃饭睡觉一样平常。  
那天晚上他特别黏我，仿佛要把他的血肉都埋进我的身体里。他吻我汗涔涔的背脊，用掌心覆在我腹部的位置。他一遍遍地叫我的名字：“亚瑟——亚瑟——”仿佛有某种蛰伏着的渴求从这持续的呼唤中觉醒。他释放在了我的体内，抚摸我滴滴答答的腿根，按着我的蝴蝶骨让我趴下去。他把我翻了个面，捞起我两条颤个不停的大腿，再次进入我的身体。  
“再来一次吧。”他吻着我的下颌，第二遍说。  
那天晚上我累得直接在床上睡了过去，也不知道他最后是内射还是外射。待醒来之时已经是第二天的清晨，我躺在床上，全身酸痛，而他则像一只动物蜷缩在我的怀里，睡得安然。  
我给出版社交了手稿，获得了一大笔钱。几个月后，我收到出版社的电报，说我的战争回忆录轰动了整个学术界。很多学者感叹我于我太过真实的细枝末节，希望能够邀请我到课堂上讲一讲我笔下的战争。  
我问弗朗西斯想不想去，他说不想，他不能在公众面前过于暴露。于是我考虑了一会儿，给邀请我的学者发了一封回绝函。  
弗朗西斯问我为什么不去，他不能暴露，可我完全没必要陪着他隐姓埋名。我笑着回道，那书是根据他的口述写的，虽然署名是我，可实际上是他的书，我还不至于龌龊到强占别人的功劳。  
那时我还不知道，我这不经意的一个小小举措，保护了他很多年。  
  
5.  
我开始着手写英法中世纪史，当然了，还是弗朗西斯口述，我落笔。八年后，我与弗朗西斯去了加莱，并在那里寄出我的第二份手稿。那年我三十一岁，已经能够听懂一点点法语了。我听见弗朗西斯在旅馆办理入住手续时，前台那个小姑娘悄悄问他我是不是他的哥哥。  
那时弗朗西斯刚好在前一天晚上被我强行剃去了胡子，看起来就像一个二十岁左右的姑娘，与我站在一起，跟小妹妹似的。而我长出了络腮胡子，再搭配近年来流行的铆钉皮衣，确实像个不好惹的大叔。  
我已经不再是十几年前被弗朗西斯用糖果来哄的那个十八岁男孩了。  
我郁闷极了，跑了出去，来到加莱海峡的岸边。我在草丛中坐下，凝望对岸的多佛尔白崖，回想自己近几年来的生活。  
我好像一直在跟弗朗西斯在一起。我们行走在欧洲的大地上，去了很多国家，很多城镇，在不断的行走之中讲述与倾听那些被时光遗忘的故事。弗朗西斯的相貌不会改变，永远年轻，永远美丽，竟让我在不知不觉之中忽略了时间的流逝。我只是一个普通人，会长大，会老去，最后死去，时间之神不会因为我与一个永生的人在一起就心存偏袒地眷顾我、宠爱我。我与他人并无区别，逃不过衰老，也逃不过死亡。上帝是公平的，总有一日，我会离开弗朗西斯，离开这个世界。  
弗朗西斯追出来找我，在我的身边坐下，与我一起远眺海峡对面的英国。他伸出手臂想搂我的肩膀，却被我躲了过去。他无奈地笑了一下，捏起我的脸说：“真是一个爱生气的小孩儿。”  
我本来没在生气，听他说这话不知为何火气就上来了。我对他说我要回英国，不跟他在一起了。他听了没什么反应，连笑容都不曾消失，只轻轻地道一句好。  
我更生气了，想揪他的胡子又突然想起来他那点胡子已经被我剃掉了。昨天我突发奇想要看看他没胡子是什么样，于是拿起绳子把他捆起来再用刮刀亲自去帮他剃。剃完以后我骑在他的身上愣了很久，直到被他自己松绑压着我到床上去才回过神来。他说他不像我，蓄胡子是为了让自己看起来更勇猛，他是为了不让别人觉得他是个未成年的少女。  
我捏他光滑的下巴，气呼呼地问他：“笨蛋，为什么不挽留我？”他还是在笑，就是这张笑脸迷得我晕头转向也离不开他。他说：“那留下来，亚瑟。”  
我问他弗朗西斯，你爱我吗？他说他爱的。我又问他这是神对世人的怜悯吗？他亲了一下我毛绒绒的脸颊说不是，亚瑟，你是特别的。  
其实我还想问他我到底特别在哪里，是特别帅气呢？还是性子特别好？  
可是算了。  
我掐他的脸说：“如果哪天你因为我变老变丑就离开我，我管你是国家还是人类，一定把你揍趴下。”  
他吻了我。  
“不会，亚瑟，我不会离开你，我会爱你一辈子的。”   
自那以后我再也没有蓄过胡子，也没再剃他的下巴。他的胡子重新长出来，不再像个少女，又恢复成我第一次遇见他的样子。  
我也不再试图让自己变得成熟，换回了从前阳光少年的打扮。可尽管我已经如此刻意地装嫩了，我依然看起来越来越老。  
刚遇见他时，我十八岁，站在他的身旁就是一个稚嫩的男孩。后来我二十三岁，阳光帅气，与他在一起还算般配。再后来，我三十一岁，看起来像他的同龄人。最后，我变得更老一些，就开始与他越来越不配了。  
四十五岁这年，我逃离了弗朗西斯。  
起因是我们在索姆河地区的某个花店里买花，为了那些拜祭死于一战的英雄们，那个卖花的大妈向我打听弗朗西斯有没有中意的对象。  
她说你家孩子可真俊呀，跟我家闺女差不多大，如果没有对象的话刚好可以凑一对。  
我指着弗朗西斯问那个大妈：“他看起来真像我的儿子？”她乐呵呵地回道：“虽然长相不太像，可从年龄看能判断出来你们是父子。”  
我摸了摸自己开始长出皱纹的脸，竟然觉得无言以对。  
那天我们拜祭完索姆河的亡魂，我在弗朗西斯的口述之下写完一战回忆录的最后一笔。我封存好稿件，洗漱完毕打算上床睡觉时，弗朗西斯突然从背后搂住我，并且扒掉了我的裤子。  
“亚蒂，你不会走的，对吗？”他抱紧我，“你会一直爱着我，不会离开我，对吗？”  
近几年，我们已经很少做了。因为我不愿意把我压在身下的是个看起来比我小得多的年轻人，尽管我仍然迷恋着弗朗西斯的脸并且渴望与他一夜贪欢。  
那是一种我无能为力的不对等，时间在他那里停滞不前却从我的身上飞快地流逝，我日渐地衰老，而他却依然地年轻。  
近几年，弗朗西斯越来越爱把我当做一个小孩儿，他亲昵地叫我亚蒂，给我买糖吃。当我不愿意做的时候，他也不会勉强我，只是抱着我无奈地笑。  
那晚我与他做了，由于过长的时日没有开拓而我又老了的缘故，整个过程，我都只有疼痛没有快感。但我没有说出口，咬着牙关忍耐了过去。弗朗西斯如我们在巴黎初次滚上床的那个夜晚，一直温柔地吻我眼角的泪痕。  
“亚蒂，别哭，我会一直都在的。”  
我依然爱着他，可我离开了他。就在我们滚上床的第二个清晨，我趁着他还未醒来，带着所有的东西，逃之夭夭。  
  
6.  
我回到英国独自生活了几年。  
我整理了所有的稿件，给出版社寄了过去。在学者们坚持不懈地诚意邀请之下，我终于同意去大学里面给学生们讲一节历史公开课。我选的题目是英法战争史，因为我对这个最熟悉，二十多年来，我在弗朗西斯的讲述之下几乎历尽了英法之间长达千年的战争史。  
当我讲到圣女贞德在火架之上流着泪高呼“天佑法兰西”之时，我突然想到了弗朗西斯。我想起了我在芒什拜访时，老兵的战争创伤后遗症发作，弗朗西斯脸上那种见怪不怪的平静。  
在经历过一场又一场的战役之后，那些留在他身上的创伤，到底需要多长的时间才能复原？一片辽阔的土地，在因战争而变成废墟以后尚且需要几十年的时间才能重拾昔日的光辉。虽然他是国家，可同时他也是一个人类，在走过这么长的一段路以后，当他以宽厚的胸怀包容着我所有的任性，当他明知我要离开仍然对我温柔以待之时，他那颗历尽千年沧桑的心，有没有那么一刻，是也想与我诉说一下哀思的？  
我发现，二十多年前二十三岁的我离不开他，二十多年后将近五十的我依然离不开他。对我来说，他不是法/国，只是弗朗西斯。  
我败给了他，败给了爱。  
我又回了法国，再一次地在塞纳河边看见喂着鸽子的他。对于那次逃离，我们都心照不宜地没有再提，仿佛只是我出了趟远门买东西，而他在原地等到了我。我们又重新在一起，背起行囊重新出发。  
因为弗朗西斯容颜不会衰老的缘故，我们无法在一个地方逗留太久，永远都只能行走在路上。不过我没所谓，他想带我去哪里，我就跟他去哪里。我想趁着自己的双脚还能走动，尽量多陪陪他。因为我知道，我能够继续陪在他身边的日子，其实并不长。  
有许多年，他一直温柔地唤我“亚蒂”。在我已经苍老到满头白发的时候，他依然把我当成孩子一样哄。  
他给我买糖吃，就我第一次遇见他时他给我买的那种酸酸甜甜的心形糖果。他也抱我，亲昵地吻着我的耳朵，尽管我满脸皱纹，皮肤就像是一层干枯的树皮。  
可后来，我的腿脚不再利索，牙齿也已经咬不动糖果，就只能停下旅行的脚步。  
七十岁这年，弗朗西斯陪我回到英国，在多佛港定居。  
我的双脚已经不能再走动了，于是弗朗西斯把我抱到轮椅上，天天推着轮椅到白崖之上看日出日落。他坐在草坪上，迎着海风，面朝对岸的加莱，给我讲那片土地上发生的故事。  
我的听觉不太灵光，终日昏昏沉沉，常常在他娓娓道来的温言细语中睡了过去。而当我醒来之时，他冲着我笑，一如我十八岁那年遇见他时。  
我的邻居是位年纪与我差不多大的独居老太太，见弗朗西斯尽心尽力地照顾我，很是羡慕。她常常对我说：“你家孙子可真孝顺啊，像我家那个，连我这奶奶姓甚名谁都不记得了。”  
我没有反驳，只淡淡一笑：“他总是好的。”  
再后来，我生了病，连出门都做不到，只能躺在床上度日。弗朗西斯就每天坐在我的床边，一边喂我吃东西，一边给我讲故事。  
他总会有我从未听过的新鲜故事与我诉说。一个国家的生命太长了，他那千年的时光，以我这短短几十年的一生，根本就听不完。我是一个普通人，无可避免地只能成为他生命中的一个短暂过客。可是这漫漫长路，在他无止境的岁月中，我多么希望能够陪他再走一段路，哪怕只有一小段也好。  
在我生命最后的弥留之际，弗朗西斯坐在我的床边问我：“亚蒂，你这一生，过得幸福吗？”  
我说幸福的，因为有你，所以我很幸福。  
他拨开我白发，吻了我的额头。他说：“谢谢你用一生来陪我。”  
我在他温柔的目光之中阖上了双眼。  
  
7.  
弗朗西斯不知自己从何而来，自他有意识开始，他就已经作为一个国家，站在法兰西的土地上。  
他知道自己是国家的意识体，因为他能感知民众的心声，也能感受国人的痛苦。  
他与人类长得一样，又不太像普通的人类。他不会老，也不会死，他生来是什么样，几百年后还是什么样。他以年轻人的姿态看着他国土上的生命诞生，当孩童长成少年，再长成大人，慢慢变老，最后变成星星陨落之时，他还是一副年轻人的姿态。  
初时，他会好奇，常常跑到人类的城镇中玩耍。他的国民也喜欢他，毕竟是国家的意识体，身为国家的一员，总会有亲近之感。  
可后来，战争爆发了。  
弗朗西斯身为国家的意识体，理所当然地冲在了战场的第一线。那时不像现在有坦克飞机这般先进的武器，那时是冷兵器时代，打仗全靠人海战术，一场战争的胜利，常常靠人命堆砌而成。那时候，来自英格兰的长弓手就满满一排地站在海峡边的悬崖之上，让风带着羽箭连同侵略者的贪婪刮遍了法兰西的大地。  
法兰西战败了，她的国家意识体也被英格兰人俘虏了。  
弗朗西斯躺在伦敦古堡的地牢里受尽折磨，英格兰人以虐待他为乐，常常为了看他是否真的不会死而对他施以酷刑。  
当他躺在侵略者的国土上，被抽打得奄奄一息之时，他听见了对岸民众的哭声。他们为战败而哭，为家亡而哭，为即将灭国而哭。  
他也听见了侵略者的嘲笑声。  
“这个国家意识体太好找了，随便拉个普通的法国人问一下就知道是哪个。而且也很好抓，把冲在最前面的那批士兵杀死，就给抓到了，不费吹灰之力。”  
“说起来，我们国家也有意识体吗？法兰西有，按理来说我们英格兰也应该有。”  
“有的，我听说我们国王已经把他好好地藏起来了，谁也不知道他叫什么，长什么样。哪像这个，总是抛头露面，活脱脱就是一靶子，傻不傻啊？”  
弗朗西斯在地牢里待了很长一段时间，最后被一位少女救走。  
那是一位名为贞德的少女，来自奥尔良。她偷偷潜入伦敦，潜入英王的城堡，从地牢中救出了他。  
她单膝跪在弗朗西斯的面前，剑尖插于他脚下的土地，坚毅的目光犹如宝剑锋芒。那个少女说：“为了法兰西，我视死如归。”  
可是那位少女死于英格兰人的火架之上。  
一方面是她为战争扭转了局势，一方面是她从英王的地牢之中救出了弗朗西斯。  
就在那时候，弗朗西斯意识到，他热爱这些国民，但他本人应该远离他们的人生。  
如此过了许多年，弗朗西斯一直过着隐姓埋名的生活。他以普通人的身份在法兰西的大地上行走，每个地方都不会停留太久。有时他在某个村庄逗留，百年之后重回旧地，当年抱着他的大腿讨糖吃的孩童长大成人并长眠于黄土之下，他就以一个新的旅行者的身份，与那些孩童的后人重新认识，再重新成为朋友。  
国家意识体守护着他的国民，但只以悄无声息的方式。  
有时战争掀起，他就作为一名普通的士兵加入军队。他随着其他同样热爱祖国的人民一起抵挡侵略者的进攻，一起抛头颅、洒热血。待战争结束，他就在颁发军功之前，犹如一个潜行的鬼魂，无声无息地离开。  
只是每一次都会留下严重的战争创伤后遗症，被炮火焚毁的焦土需要恢复，被战争摧残的国家意识体自然也需要恢复。不过幸好，弗朗西斯不会死去，他可以从足够漫长的时间之中慢慢地恢复过来。  
到了二战，巴黎沦陷，法国投降，当德国人的军队背着枪走上香榭丽舍大道时，弗朗西斯这个法/国的意识体开始逐渐衰弱。  
他清晰地感觉到了自己即将到来的灭亡，同时也清晰地听见了法国人民的哭声。  
与他在几百年前那场英法战争中听到的哭声一样，他的民众为家亡而哭，为即将灭国而哭。  
那时弗朗西斯在机场，与戴高乐一同目送英国的军官离开，就在飞机即将起飞之时，被民众的哭声闹得无法安宁的弗朗西斯情不自禁地对着戴高乐大喊一声：“跑！”  
于是有了戴高乐逃离事件，于是有了自由法国。而弗朗西斯则被贝当关进了牢狱之中，判处叛国罪。  
“法/兰/西背叛了他的维希法国，所以法/兰/西应当待在牢狱里接受惩罚。”贝当原话是这么说的。  
当然，贝当始终是法国人，自己国家意识体的身份，他并没有宣扬，也没有告知德国人，对外只是宣称弗朗西斯是一个骗走将军的罪犯。  
那时，与弗朗西斯关在一起的，还有一个英国人。  
他因为盗窃罪而入狱，声称自己在贼窝里长大，有着熟练的偷窃技巧，被抓入狱只是一时失手。他没有名字，只有代号，不过他自称亚瑟，因为他很喜欢英国古代的英雄亚瑟王。他希望自己能像亚瑟王一样伟大。  
他用一条铁丝撬开了牢狱的锁头，打算趁着看守交班之时，逃出去。那时弗朗西斯躺在地上奄奄一息，他走过来，扛起弗朗西斯的身体，问他：“小白脸，死了没？没死的话要我带你出去吗？我看你在这里也是没有活路的。”  
弗朗西斯感激涕零地跟了上去，对他说：“带我走，带我去战场。”  
亚瑟的原定计划是回英国，他说他是年幼之时被人贩子拐卖过来法国的，如今法国沦陷他就打算尽早回到英国去。弗朗西斯想去战场，他信守诺言带了他去，结果在阴差阳错之下，也参了军。  
亚瑟是个随遇而安的，他认为自己加入军队是命运之神的安排，是上帝为了让他建功立业而创造的一次绝佳的机会。他枪法很准，心胸也豁达，虽是个盗贼出身的野路子，但很快地与其他正规军人打成了一片，也给那时因为法国被德国控制而身体虚弱死气沉沉的弗朗西斯带来了很多欢乐。  
他常常埋伏在草丛中，举着枪，一边瞄准敌人一边对弗朗西斯说：“等我回到英国，我要大口喝酒、大块吃肉。我要读遍莎士比亚的作品，还要吃小时候一个卖糖果的邻家姐姐送给我的心形糖果。我要谈一段恋爱，幸福地过完这一生。”  
亚瑟有很多愿望，都是想要战争胜利以后回到英国一一实现的。他希望自己能够轰轰烈烈地活完这一生，在历史留名，并且让所有人都知道他的名字。  
可最后，亚瑟轰轰烈烈地死去了，只留下一座冰冷的坟墓。  
他是为弗朗西斯而死的。那天，他们随着军队从奥马哈海滩登陆诺曼底，开辟盟军在欧洲的第二条战线。亚瑟跟着侦察兵冲在部队的最前面，打死了不少德国人，最后死于从天而降的一枚炮弹。  
弗朗西斯还记得，亚瑟在临死前还与他嘲笑着那些躲在后方的战地记者是胆小如鼠的懦夫。他一边对着德国人开枪，一边叫弗朗西斯躲在他的身后别被子弹射中。他调侃弗朗西斯是个病恹恹的小白脸，明知自己身子弱还要狂妄自大地往战场上跑，如果没有他护着早死百遍千遍了。  
亚瑟的嘴尖酸刻薄，说话得理不饶人，但他总以自己的方式尽力地护着弗朗西斯这个战友。那天原本是弗朗西斯得到命令要掩护战友转移阵地并且清理现场，是亚瑟擅作主张顶替了弗朗西斯善后的位置，才死于炮火。  
哪怕到最后，他已经气若游丝奄奄一息，他还在试图拿枪对准德国人，并且让弗朗西斯快走。  
亚瑟希望自己的名字能被别人所惦记。他在活着的时候，就总是对弗朗西斯说，万一最后他死了而弗朗西斯依然活着并且回到了家乡，回到了法国，或者哪天路过英国，他希望他能想起他的名字。只要有哪怕一个人还记得他，那他这辈子就不算白活。  
“弗朗西斯，有朝一日请想我。”亚瑟曾经不止一次对弗朗西斯说过这句话。  
其实他本不必去死。亚瑟的原定计划是回到英国，在乡下某座房子里平安祥和地过完这一生。是弗朗西斯要求他带他去战场，是弗朗西斯改变了他生命的轨迹。  
到最后，他也是代替了弗朗西斯善后的位置，代替了他去死。  
在那个残酷的战争年代，有太多这种伟大的英雄。如果侥幸活着回去，他们就能功成名就，衣锦还乡。可倘若他们不幸死去，就只能被一抔异国他乡的黄土所覆盖，成为无主的孤魂。  
例如亚瑟。

8.  
弗朗西斯在多佛港，看着沉睡的亚瑟被一场大火所吞没。火星燃尽之时，他从遗留的尘埃里找到亚瑟的骨灰。  
他敛了那些骨灰，把它们放在一个小袋子里，背起行囊重新出发。  
他重新走了这几十年来与亚瑟走过的所有道路，并在他脚下的土地，属于法国的那部分，把亚瑟的骨灰撒了下去。  
是亚瑟临死前的要求，他希望自己能够永远陪着弗朗西斯，于是要求他把自己的骨灰撒进法国的大地。  
他本是英国人，可他把自己的一生都献给了法/国。  
在重走那些道路时，弗朗西斯半跪在地上，双手捧起袋子里的骨灰，先亲吻一下，再小心地、慢慢地、一点一点地撒进了泥土中。整个过程庄严而肃穆，做着这一切的弗朗西斯，就像一个虔诚的苦行僧。  
他感觉到属于亚瑟的一部分慢慢地融进了自己的血肉，那是一种朝圣时候的满足感，是只有亚瑟能够带给他的。   
做完这一切，弗朗西斯再次去了奥马哈海滩，坐在前世亚瑟的坟墓前，迎着咸腥的海风抽了一夜的香烟。  
他其实从一开始就知道与亚瑟的这段恋爱终将只有短短几十年的时光，与他漫长得没有尽头的岁月相比，不过是昙花一现，流星划过。但他也知道，与亚瑟走过这一生以后，从今天起，在即将来临的每个孤寂之夜，自己都将不可避免地想起亚瑟。  
弗朗西斯原则上不与人类谈恋爱，因为他是国家，而人类只是一朵花期很短的木槿，朝开暮谢、转瞬即逝。之所以与亚瑟在一起，不过是想要圆了前世的他未能满足的遗憾。  
对弗朗西斯而言，在他遇见过的所有人类里，唯一能够给予他归属之感的亚瑟生命尤其短暂，就像烟头那串燃烧殆尽的灰屑，被风轻轻一吹，就散了。  
  
  
End.

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：“有朝一日请想我”出自安德烈·艾席蒙《请以你的名字呼唤我》。  
> 注2：前世亚瑟死于1944年诺曼底登陆。转生亚瑟生于1946年战后，死于2016年，享年70岁。


End file.
